Demodulators, for example, in radios, telephones, modems, other communications devices, and/or the like often convert (e.g., down convert or up convert) an input signal to an intermediate frequency. Typically, the conversion of intermediate frequencies is performed to enable the demodulation of input signals at various frequencies with relatively simpler receiver designs and to improve the frequency selectivity of a given demodulator. With down conversion, lower speed signal processing may be employed for the demodulator.
Filters may also be employed to filter a converted signal, for example, to increase a demodulator's sensitivity. However, filters may also limit the input signals that may be demodulated by a given demodulator. For example, a relatively high-bandwidth filter may enable demodulation of input signals over a wide frequency range with relatively low sensitivity, while a relatively low-bandwidth filter may enable demodulation of input signals over a narrow frequency range with relatively high sensitivity.